1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing a file stored in cloud storage and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As network technology develops, various network services are provided through networks. Particularly, cloud computing is a hot one among the network technology.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources that are delivered over a network. Hardware/software resources and message are shared through a network with cloud computing. Cloud storage service is one of the most popular cloud computing services.
Cloud storage service provides an online storage to store data on several virtual servers. Some cloud storage services can provide a synchronization function to synchronize data to other related devices when the stored data is amended. However, users may not know which part of data is changed, which may disturb users.